ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruler’s Blade (an all gender version of Queen’s Blade)
Ruler’s Blade '''is a TV anime series based on the '''Queen’s Blade '''visual combat books by Hobby Japan, and the '''Queen‘s Blade '''anime. Story In the Continent, a tournament called the Ruler’s Blade is held once every four years to determine the most powerful Ruler. Held in Gainos, the Ruler’s Capital, various fighters from all over the Continent travel to the Capital to defeat Aldra, the current Ruler/Queen. The overall story of Ruler Blade focuses on Leina, the heiress of the esteemed Vance Family and next in line for the throne, as she travels to Gainos, encountering many other warriors also competing in the Ruler’s Blade for their own intentions. Charecters First Series '''Leina Vance Shes the middle daughter of the Vance family and the heir to the Count's throne. She runs away from home to follow in her mother's footsteps as a warrior and make her own way in the world in hopes of becoming a stronger warrior by entering the Ruler’s Blade Tournament. Taiyo ''' He’s a swordsman hails from Hinomoto and travels to seek warriors to challenge at the Ruler’s Blade Tournament. He and Risty help Leina out. Taiyo and Leina later developed a relationship. '''Shizuka Shizuka is a friend and former enemy of Tomoe. Shizuka has left behind the evil ways of a Kouma Ninja. She now accompanies Tomoe and aids her on her quest to win the Ruler’s Blade. Risty She’s a real thief with a heart of gold; she steals from the rich and works as a mercenary to amass money. Her goal is to use that money to buy food and shelter for war orphans. Echidnar He‘s a worker who carrise an axe. He instantly has a crush with Risty when he first saw her. Tomoe She’s a priestess from Hinomoto, participates in the Queen's Blade tournament to protect her homeland as it was seen in a revelation the head priestess had in her dream. Draco He’s a dragon half who guards the Dragon’s Graveyard to protect the remains of the dragon that once protect his home village. He is friends with the fairy dragons at the Dragon’s Graveyard. Elina Vance She’s the third daughter of Count Vance and is his most loyal subject. She is a prominent Queen's Blade competitor who, under her father's orders, entered the tournament in hopes of finding (and bringing back) her older sister Leina. Claudette Vance She’s the oldest daughter of the Vance family and a favorite for victory in the Queen's Blade Tournament. However, because she is an illegitimate child, she is not in line for the throne. Instead she is expected to protect Leina and is forced to struggle for her father's affection. Nowa She’s a half-elf, not trusted by either elves or humans. Her only friends are Alleyne and her pet monkey, Lou. Alleyne She’s one of the oldest warriors of a tribe of forest elves, having lived for over 1,000 years. She has a habit of teaching things to others, and during a conversation she often finds herself lecturing. Luios He‘s a nervous type fighter. He’s skilled at hand to hand combat as a defensive way. Cattleya Cattleya was an adventurer in her youth, but now manages a weapon-smithing shop. She is married to Owen who was also an adventurer and has a son named Rana. She enters the Ruler's Blade Tournament to find Owen who has gone missing. Owen Owen is Cattleya's husband, and Rana's father. He was once a great traveler and hunter who had went looking for a mystical treasure, being forced to leave the at-the-time-pregnant Cattleya to fend for herself and their child. It would come to pass that he would soon encounter Queen Aldra and be encased in stone by the Queen's Evil Eye. Rana He’s a young boy and the son of Cattleya and Owen. Airi She’s a wraith summoned by The Swamp Witch, to kill her enemies in the Ruler's Blade Tournament. Airi is totally devoted to her mistress, the Swamp Witch, much more so than Menace or Melona. She can suck away the life energy of her enemies simply by touching them. Nur He’s a monk from the mountain tops. Aldra Aldra is the victor of the past two Ruler’s Blade tournaments and reigning queen. As the child of the Pope, the highest religious leader, and the granddaughter of the Devil King of the Netherworld, she is a cursed half-demon. Nyx Nyx is a peasant girl born to a laborer in the service of Count Vance. When Nyx stumbled upon Funikura, an evil sentient staff, she was granted impressive magical powers. She then entered the Ruler's Blade tournament to prove her worth to those who have looked down on her through her whole life, as well as seek revenge against Elina, who tormented her during her childhood and caused the death of her mother. Ymir She’s the daughter of the Dwarf King, and the manager of his steel mills for the past fifty years. She's entered the Queen's Blade to prove that Dwarven weapons are superior, especially superior to those of her business rival Cattleya. Nanael She’s a guardian angel sent to Earth to supervise and participate in the Ruler’s Blade tournament. After frequent misconduct, the head archangel ordered Nanael to enter Ruler’s Blade as a "trial." In addition, she was given a difficult condition: to not spill the "Holy Milk" in the bottle on her hip. Melpha She’s a priestess who runs a church in Gainos, the Continent's capital city. Very devoted to her faith, she is considered amongst followers to be a holy woman. Despite her minimal fighting ability, she is capable of using white magic for healing and powerful offensive power in the form of divine punishment by using 'Holy Poses'. She is also greatly devoted to Nanael, whom she views as a great messenger from the Heavens. Echidna She’s a freelance mercenary wild elf that hails from the forests of the south on the continent, presumably near the Calibara Forest. Despite being considered strong enough to win the Ruler’s Blade, she has no interest in doing so. She has a pet snake named “Kelton”. Irma She’s a member of the Queen's death squad (founded by Queen Aldra), the Assassins of Fang. Irma adopts an emotionless attitude due to her early training alongside Echidna. Melona Melona is one of the four servants of The Swamp Witch and her strongest minion. She is a shape-shifterwho can change the shape of her body freely and instantly. Menace She along with her living scepter Setra, serve as minions of The Swamp Witch. Originally the Princess of the ancient kingdom of Amara, she was betrayed and trapped in her slave quarters by her adviser and mentor, Anarista, 4,000 years ago where she died. Menace would later be resurrected by The Swamp Witch to do her bidding. However, Menace seems more concerned with restoring her fallen kingdom of Amara than following orders. Gudo He’s a master thief who has pet rat named “Critter”.. Michel Rivaranciel ''' A boy with amnesia, the owner of a mysterious whistle known as "Cathedral." '''Fiotiel Shalaklard A male dancer, and the owner of a mysterious sword known as the "Sword of the Unicorn." Locations * Amara * Calibara Forest * Demon's Gate * Elven Forest * Gainos * Gemstone Mountain * Great Wall Border * Heaven * Hinomoto * Iron Mountain * Kreutz Margraviate * Large Fang Mountain * Little Elf Forest * Mel Fair Land * Shai-Fang * Sheldan Free City * Swamplands * The Queen's Gate * Vance County * Zanef * Dragon’s GraveyardCategory:Omega groudon Category:Anime Category:Anime Series Category:Animated Series Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Animes